


Some People Know

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: There is a smell office on the edge of Hell's kitchen, it sits on the third floor of an old run down building, many will walk past this building not giving it a second thought.Inside are three people to most they seem normal, but to some others they know these people are differnt ones the lights trun off.
Kudos: 8





	Some People Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,Here is another writing exercise, this is show vs tell but this time it shows so it uses the least amount of dislodge you can. I don't know how well I did but I know there isn't a lot of dislodge. Am going to write some chapters for my other stories soon I just got done with finals and I been doing some art projects I been itching to do first and then am going to write.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar stuff I miss

There is a smell office on the edge of Hell's kitchen, it sits on the third floor of an old run down building, many will walk past this building not giving it a second thought.

Most walking by on their way to work, to school, going to get food, or a number of other things. But most will see the little tiny sign on the building. That reads Nelson, Murdock, and Page. A person might not even notice it. An adult might read it out of habit as the walk by, or a little kid might while trying to practice their reading.

For some If they have a keen eye might remember the names, Nelson the same as the name of that butcher shop. The name Page from a couple of the articles she wrote,and if you were born, and raised in the kitchen and was feed it for breakfast then you many remember the name Murdock the young boy in that accident some odd years back or you may if you were older remember his dad, the late great Jack Battling Murdork.

But most people may remember the court case of the Kingpin but it has been a while since then and there have been a lot of stories about the Kingpin. Many may have not even noticed that the tiny little sign was taken down and then put back up again with another name.

But for the others who walk by the little sign, the ones who were looking for it. You may hear a sigh of relief when they see that, the tiny sign still stands, strong against any weather the city throws at it. 

These are the same type of people who will know where to go, they will open the front door of the old building, one which has seen and survived many things you wouldn't believe. These people will walk to the elevator which doesn`t work half the time and the other half it's going too slow to be any use, so they will take the stairs up.

After the first set walking to the next they may look down the hall of the second floor as if they were able to read all the signs on the doors from their spot down the hall. Maybe a little nervous. But who wouldn't be when they are going to talk to a lawyer. They will go up the next set of stairs reaching the third floor and start walking down the hell. Some looking at each door as they walked, trying to read who was in there. Maybe guess what was happening inside. 

Pam something, accounting, Rogers something to do with design. Feet moving too fast, head lingering on a door trying to read but also trying not to stall. Then they get to the end of the hall to a door, the one they were looking for. It says Nelson, Murdock, and Page.

They reach for the door handle, hand lingering just a bit, they may be thinking “Do I really need a lawyer” or “Is there really too much paperwork for just me to do.” But that stress and worry all goes away when they open the door to a woman sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. She left her head and gave a welcoming smile. “Good morning, is there anything we can help you with?” This person may relax from this.

Having heard many people talk about how kind these three are, but it is still a bit different to see if first hand. Then one of the men in the offices or both would step out with another friendly face ready to help.

This is the side that most know. What most saw of these three. It isn't until the lights turn off that they change. Page would walk with the other two until they got to her apartment then that when she turned to detective mode.

She finds stories and people, looking in places many wouldn’t or haven't even thought of. But she knows how to find things. She has page after pages of records of everything from birth records, car payment, house payment. Business records after business record. All the people in New York named Fred. She stays up to the early hours of the morning making phone call after phone call. And on the weekends you can normally find her running around the city, to the court house, to the library, to all the big newspapers in the city. Once she had a job she was on it and she wouldn't let go until she found whatever she was looking for. 

Then you have Nelson who will go home, eat, maybe watch a movie, the normal maybes even bake something sometimes. But every so often he will get a call. I call from a phone that he doesn't like to answer and is sadly getting used to it. Nelson will get a call about another vigilante, another hero. They call for advice, for a lawyer, for help. Nelson will answer and will always try his best, sometimes he has to run to get his shoes back on, find a jacket, and get a cab to some police station in New York. 

He will show up shining his charming smile. The one that says ‘Am your worst nightmare, a lawyer. Who is sleep deprived.’ Most cops know him and at the moment he walks in, they all know it would just be easiest to give him the keys and just unlock his client. He already walks out with whoever called him in. He makes sure they are all right, getting them some food, sitting them down on a bench to check for injuries, even walk them home sometimes. 

He always does all three when it's a teen. Luckily there were only a couple of them out and about. They make sure if there is a new one one the scene, the said teen will mysteriously get handed a card by a devil, a card with a number, and a note saying if you are in trouble, call AFAP, as fast as possible.

Then you have Murdock, or some others know him better as the devil of hell's kitchen, Daredevil. Murdork walked up his stairs to his apartment,hand sliding up the wall as he went up the stairs. Not feeling the need to use his cane but just in case one of his neighbors saw him. Once he gets there, he would eat, he may even do some work, some rare times he would listen to a book or go down and do some boxing at the gym.

But like clock work he goes to his closet to the chest at the foot of it, he will kneel down and open the lid, to a old boxing robe, sometimes he would run his hand along the silky material, staying in the moment, hoping that maybe if his dad known he would accept it eventually, he is helping people, he was doing something good, and he is still hitting the books. Other times he will left the robe out of the way not thinking about them, just listing, listing to people a few blocks away making plans on where he may need to go first.

He would put his suit on, readying himself for the night. He will go out to the roof, if there wasn't a rash he would have a bit of fun, and take a running jump off of the building, without a plan, without fear. He will figure it out on the way down. But he has done this so often he knows the way to get down, up, and come from all the other ways.

He will jump down in the middle of anything, a fight, a mugging, a trade. He would come in silently, not saying a word but thinking many. 

He would walk up slowly, head held high shoulders ready for a fight, he would flash a smile just like the others do but this one was shaper, a few more teeth showing, a devil smile if there was ever one. Many people will run at that alone, now these days. But there are some who will stay and they will try to hold their ground. They stay to see how long they can go up against the devil. It will always end faster than anyone thought possible, then they would be left with a choice, give up to him or give up to the law, most take the easier opposite, they give up to the law.

Few even walk in a church afterwards, saying they were sent by the devil, others walk into a police station. They may even walk by a very tired but ready lawyer, not looking for a fight, but is well prepared for one. Or they may even walk by a woman, with a notebook and the thirst of wanting to know everything, one who is on the hunt for someone or for some story.


End file.
